Stupid Love Song
by fairytalefantasistx3
Summary: After yet another fight with Hermione, Ron decides to write her a love song, and asks Harry to help him. songfic, oneshot.


**A/N This is just a silly little oneshot/songfic I thought up whilst listening to Stupid Love Song by Scouting for Girls and the idea would not go away. Maybe listen to the song when you read? Nothing belongs to me, obviously – Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the song to Scouting for Girls…not to Ronald Weasley, even if he thinks so himself.**

**The lyrics are in italics, and they're also the words Ron writes down on the parchment. Please review!**

Stupid Love Song

Harry looked up from the newspaper one sunny Saturday morning to see Ron Weasley crouched in the fireplace.

"Well hello, Ron. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Don't mess about with me, Harry," Ron replied bitterly, shaking ash out of his hair. "I'm not in the mood."

"Let me guess. You had to sleep on the sofa again last night?" Harry asked, bemused. He was used to this routine. Ron only flooed in to the flat Harry shared with his girlfriend, Ginny, if he had to ask Harry for advice.

"YES! And I hardly even know what I did this time." He sat down and helped himself to a slice of toast.

"Well, never mind that. What's done is done. How are you planning on making it up to her today?" Harry asked

"I was thinking…women love romance, right? Even Hermione." Harry nodded. "So, I thought I could write her something. A love song."

Harry almost spat out his mouthful of food, laughing raucously.

"Thanks, mate. Glad you're so supportive. I thought you could help, but no…" He stood up to leave, but Harry grabbed the sleeve of his robe and pulled him back down.

"I'm…sorry," Harry said sombrely, trying not to laugh. "It was just the initial shock."

Ron looked annoyed. "Why is it such a surprise that I want to write a love song?"

Harry began laughing. Again.

"Sorry…you said it again…" he apologised, his chest shaking, repressing his laughter. "I think…it's a great idea. But you're not actually going to sing it to her, are you? No offence Ron, but I've heard you singing in the shower, and I don't think that's the best idea."

"Of course not. I'll learn that spell where you can enchant the parchment and it sings the words." Ron pulled a piece of parchment out of his robe pocket, as well as a quill and a bottle of ink. "So you'll help me, then?"

"Umm, yes. Of course. But why don't you wait until Ginny's awake and ask her to - "

Ron shook his head impatiently. "Ginny couldn't write a song."

Harry refrained from pointing out the obvious – that neither of them could either – and instead moved over to sit next to Ron.

They sat in silence, Ron tapping the quill on the table.

Two minutes passed. Ron unscrewed the ink bottle and dipped his quill in to it, swirling it round.

Three minutes. Four. Five.

"Well…" said Harry, breaking the silence. "Any ideas?"

"I was thinking…maybe I could…the first line could be…" He fell silent.

"What was your fight about, exactly? Maybe that would help," Harry suggested.

"That doesn't matter," Ron replied quickly. "I have an idea for the first line anyway."

"Yeah?"

"Well, Hermione wouldn't let me give her a hug or kiss or anything. After the fight, I mean. So how about 'Please let me love you'?"

Harry looked doubtful. "Maybe. Without the please, though? It'll flow better."

"But Hermione always has a go at me if I don't say please or thank you."

"Not in a song."

"Okay, fine. In songs though, they repeat the words a lot. Don't they?"

"Yeah. Maybe you could say 'you' a few more times."

"Yeah!" Ron scrawled the words down on the parchment.

_Let me love you, you, you, you._

He looked down, satisfied. "There, that's the first line. What next?"

Harry thought for a moment. "How about you repeat it? They do that a lot in songs too. Then that can sort of be the introduction."

Ron nodded eagerly.

_Let me love you, you, you, you._

"That's a pretty good start. You reckon?"

"Yeah. For two people who've never written a song in their lives, I suppose. You have to tell me what the fight was about though. It'll help write the song."

Ron groaned. "Okay, okay. Well, you know how it was Hermione's birthday last week, and I got her that perfume stuff?" Harry nodded. "I asked her last night why she never wears it. She said 'Do you think I _need _to wear it Ronald?'" Ron's impression of Hermione was spot on. "So I went, 'No, I just think it smells nice', which isn't bad, right? I wasn't insinuating that I thought she didn't smell nice all the time. But that's what she took it to mean, and it all kind of snowballed from there."

Harry almost laughed. The things they argued about, even now, more than ten years after they first met, were still absolutely ridiculous.

"Why don't you write something about that? Saying you love the way she smells?"

Ron began to scribble immediately.

_I love the way, the way she smells._

Harry peered at the parchment. "Not bad mate, not bad. Simplistic, but gets the message across. What next?"

"What about some 'ooh's and 'ahh's? There's often lots of them in songs."

"Umm…okay," Harry replied, but Ron was already writing.

_Ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ooh._

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? What's the point in them, exactly?"

"It'll sound better when it's sung," Ron replied impatiently, already thinking about the next line. "I think I'll put something in about her intelligence. You know she likes it when we mention that."

Harry was about to reply, but Ron was already writing again.

_She does the things she does so well._

"That doesn't really make sense, Ron."

"It does," Ron replied, defending his 'masterpiece'. "Anyway, the meaning will still get across."

"Well…your song, I suppose."

"Yes." Ron didn't say anything else, already writing down his next line.

_Ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ooh._

"More 'ooh's and 'ah's?"

Ron shrugged as he wrote. "Why not?"

_Keep it, love it, and do what you do._

Harry didn't bother to ask what 'it' was, as Ron was still writing.

_Falling around, I've fallen for you._

"Falling around?"

"I just thought it'd sound good with 'fallen for you'."

"Okay…what next, then?"

"I'm not sure. All that just came flooding out of me. I'm a natural, eh?" said Ron, nudging Harry, looking very pleased with himself.

"…I suppose."

"I'm going to just repeat the last lyrics," Ron said pompously.

_Keep it, love it, and do what you do._

_Falling around, I've fallen for you._

"I'm going to put more in about her smelling good. She got really mad over that."

_I think you smell great._

"You don't have to be so blunt about it, mate," said Harry carefully; Ron was very proud of his song so far. "Why don't you make it a bit more, y'know, poetic?"

Ron glared at him. "Simplicity is always best."

"Not when you're writing a love song."

"How would you know? Have you ever written a love song for _your _girlfriend?"

Harry put his head in his hands. "No, but - "

"Exactly."

"Well… you're doing great on your own," Harry said quickly, putting food on a tray. "Ginny will be up soon, and I always bring her breakfast in bed at the weekend. So I'll just leave you to it."

And with that he was gone.

.x.

"HARRY! COME DOWN!"

"Is that Ron?" asked Ginny. She put the breakfast tray to one side.

"Yeah," Harry replied, pulling himself up to a sitting position on the bed. "He's here because he had a fight with Hermione last night - "

"Well there's a surprise."

" – and Ron wants to write her a love song."

Ginny was still giggling uncontrollably as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You finished?"

"Yep," said Ron proudly, shoving the parchment in to Harry's hands. He began to read.

_Love Song_

_Let me love you, you, you, you_

_Let me love you, you, you, you  
_

_I love the way, the way she smells.  
Ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ooh.  
She does the things she does so well.  
Ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ooh._

_Keep it, love it, and do what you do.  
Falling around, I've fallen for you._

_Keep it, love it, and do what you do.  
Falling around, I've fallen for you._

_I think you smell great._

_You really, you really,  
You really, brighten up my day._

_What I don't know, what I don't know, what I don't know  
What I don't know can't hurt me.  
What I don't know, what I don't know, what I don't know, what I don't know…_

_Let me love you, you, you, you_

_Let me love you, you, you, you_

_I love the way, the way she speaks.  
Ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ooh.  
I love the way she makes me think.  
Ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ooh._

_Keep it, love it, and do what you do.  
Falling around, I've fallen for you._

_Keep it, love it, and do what you do.  
Falling around, I've fallen for you._

_I think you smell great._

_You really, you really,  
You really brighten up my day._

_What I don't know, what I don't know, what I don't know  
What I don't know can't hurt me.  
What I don't know, what I don't know, what I don't know, what I don't know…_

_Let me love you, you, you, you_

_You're so lovely._

Lots of repetition. Silly lyrics. Parts that didn't quite make sense.

"So?" said Ron, eagerly. "What do you think? The 'what I don't know' part is kind of defending myself, because you know I don't know some stuff about women. And the 'brighten up my day' part is pretty self explanatory. It just all came out, you know? Maybe I should write songs more often!"

"I think…I think I need to make a slight addition."

Harry took Ron's quill out of his hands and looked down at the title of the song. Then he added one small word.

_STUPID Love Song

* * *

_**A/N I know I wasn't exactly positive about the song, but I do like it :) I think the stupidity is kind of the point…the name of the song does sort of give it away.**

**If you're waiting for either of my other stories to be updated, they will be soon, I promise. I just had to write this oneshot first. But I'm writing new chapters to my other stories as I speak/type. I promise.  
**

**So. What did you think? Good? Bad? Awful, and you can't believe you wasted three minutes of your life reading it? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
